With the development of network technology, some activity scenes, such as conferences, teaching, multi-player games, in which interaction among multiple players is required can be implemented in a network enviromnent. The network environment described here refers to a plurality of devices interconnected in a certain manner (comprising physical connection and logical connection), each user uses his/her own device and communicates with other devices by means of specific programs installed in his/her own device, thereby realizing various multi-user interactive applications.
“File shared browsing” is a common multi-user oriented service, its basic function is to enable, when a user is browsing a file (such as a slide, video and so on), other users in the same network environment with this user to browse this file, and to enable synchronized browsing progress among multiple users.
According to an implementation in prior art, in a file shared browsing system, each device is provided with permission to control the file browsing progress, and when a user of one device changes the file browsing progress, browsing progress on other devices will synchronously be changed as well. This implementation is suitable for application scenes such as conference and discussion and the like, but the existing problem thereof is a relatively large interference between different users, i.e., once a user changes the browsing location of the current file, it is likely to influence normal browsing for other users.
In view of above, another solution in prior art is to provide one host device and several slave devices in a file shared browsing system, wherein, the host device is provided with permission to control file browsing progress while the slave devices can merely browse the file synchronously with the progress of the host device. This solution has solved the interference problem among different users, and is suitable for application scenes such as solo teaching, speeches and so on. However, slave devices in turn can merely passively follow the browsing, which is difficult to satisfy the application requirements that need multiple users to interact.